Our Journey To get Love
by KyunieMin94
Summary: Kisah anak-anak EXO yang terpisah dari kedua orang tuanya. Suatu ketika mereka dipertemukan kembali. Akankah mereka bisa bersatu kembali dan bertemu dengan orang tua mereka. EXO with ChangKyu and another Couple in SM. [Craick Pair : Kim Jonghyun Shinee Lee Sungmin SUJU]. We Are One. We will make a long Journey to get our Love. Our Beloved Parents.
1. Chapter 1

**Our Journey To Get Love**

**From : Kyunie Min_Kim Min Hee**

**Main Pair : ChangKyu and All of Couple in SM, [Jonghyun SHINee Lee Sungmin **

**SUJU as Kyuhyun's Parents], [Jung Yunho Kim Jaejoong as **

**Changmin's Parents] except EXO!Brothership**

**Genre : Journey, Romance, Hurt, Comedy**

**Length : Chapter**

**Disclaimer : God, Parents, ELF, Themselves, SMent and Their Family. Except Kyuhyun **

**is mine!**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Some Plots are mussy, AU, Genderswitch For All of Ukes**

**Summary :**

**We are one! We will get a long Journey to search our Love. Our Beloved Parents.**

**~HAPPY READING GUYS~**

**Chapter 1**

**~o0o~**

**{[Monday, 12 Desember 1995]}**

**12.12.12**

**[****Beijing Puhua International Hospital****]**

Seorang Namja tengah resah menanti-nanti di ruang tunggu Ruang Operasi di sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Beijing, China. Ia gelisah, pasalnya istri tercintanya tengah berjuang untuk melahirkan buah cinta mereka yang telah ditunggu-tunggu kelahirannya. Shim Changmin, Namja itu terlihat gugup dan peluh bercucuran membasahi wajahnya. Bayangkan ia telah menunggu selama 2 Jam. Namun, ia tak kunjung mendapat kabar dari Ruang Operasi. Kerisauan semakin menyebar dihatinya, tatkala ia melihat Para suster terlihat panik dan terus bertambah jumlahnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada istrinya didalam?

Changmin dapat menghembuskan nafas lega, tatkala melihat lampu Operasi yang telah padam, disertai keluarnya seorang Dokter berkebangsaan Korea yang kebetulan dinas di China dengan raut wajah senang serta seulas senyum tipis mengembang dibibirnya. Ia menghampiri Changmin yang masih saja diliputi rasa kekhawatiran.

"Congratulation For You ! Chukkae Ne! Istri dan anak-anak anda selamat!" Ujarnya memberi selamat seraya menepuk pelan bahu kokoh milik Changmin.

Changmin terlihat lega sembari membalas senyum Dr. Lee. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian ia mencerna perkataan Dr. Lee, Anak-anak? Apakah anaknya Kembar?

"Maksud anda, saya dan istri saya memiliki anak kembar? Jinjja? Kembar bagaimana? Laki-laki perempuan, atau laki-laki saja, atau perempuan saja?" Tanya Changmin bertubi-tubi karena kelewat Excited.

"Sabar Mr. Shim. Justru lebih dari itu! Bahkan kembarnya sungguh luar biasa!" semakin membuat Changmin penasaran akan ucapannya.

Changmin memicingkan mata curiga seraya memasang tampang berpikir. Luar biasa? Jangan-jangan? "Maksud anda bayi saya kembar siam begitu?" tanyanya polos.

"Eh~! Aniyo! Anda tunggu saja sebentar lagi! Bayi-bayi anda akan dibawa ke ruangan Inkubator untuk sementara. Sementara itu kami juga akan memindahkan istri anda ke ruangan biasa. Istri anda sedang beristirahat sekarang. Ia terlalu lelah!" ucap meyakinkan Changmin.

Changmin hanya mengangguk pelan, mengerti akan ucapan Dokter tinggi itu. Selang beberapa menit saja, pintu ruangan Operasi kembali terbuka. Beberapa perawat membawa kira-kira duabelas Box bayi keluar ruangan menuju Ruang Inkubasi. Sementara itu dibelakangnya, menyusul Kyuhyun –Istri Changmin- yang tengah tertidur pulas.

Tunggu!

Duabelas!

Duabelas Box Bayi!

Changmin masih mencerna apa yang terjadi. Hingga kemudian ia tersenyum bahagia memikirkan apa yang ia lihat barusan. Dia memiliki duabelas bayi kembar! "Jadi, keduabelas bayi itu adalah bayi ku?" Tanya Changmin menegaskan apa yang terjadi pada .

tersenyum sembari mengangguk kencang. "Tentu saja! Sekali lagi, Chukkae ne! Anda menjadi Appa dari dua belas bayi kembar!"

1

2

3

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Changmin dengan suara melengking bak lumba-lumba milikinya. "Kyunie, Jeongmal Saranghae!" lanjutnya lagi. Membuat para dokter dan suster disana hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat raut bahagia Changmin.

.

.

.

Changmin memasuki Ruang inap tempat istrinya –Kyuhyun- tengah terbaring lemah. Wajah putihnya semakin terlihat pucat, namun tak mengurangi rona kecantikan sekalipun. Changmin menghampiri ranjang Kyuhyun, mengambil tangan Kyuhyun dan mengecup punggung tangannya lama. Membelai lembut surai madu milik Kyuhyun, hingga membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari tidurnya.

"Min…" lirihnya pelan. Kyuhyun berusaha mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya imut. Membuat changmin tak tahan untuk mengecupnya saat itu juga.

"Kyunie! Kau sudah bangun? Ada yang sakit? Atau kau lapar?" Tanya Changmin bertubi-tubi membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum malu. Perhatian Changmin memang tiada duanya!

"Aku tak apa! Heum, dimana bayi kita?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran sebab tak melihat bayinya di ruangan itu.

Changmin menatap kyuhyun dengan raut bahagia. "Kyunie! Jeongmal gomawo! Saranghae!" ujarnya lembut.

"Hm, Nado~! Tapi aku ingin melihat bayiku!" ujar Kyuhyun lagi. Ia rasanya sudah tak sabar untuk menggendong bayinya!

Changmin hanya tertawa melihat tingkah istrinya. Lihat saja saat ini, kyuhyun tengah memelas menatap Changmin agar di bawa ketempat bayinya. Seperti anak kucing yang meminta makanan pada majikannya. "Sabar Kyu! Mereka diruangan incubator! Sebentar lagi juga dibawa kesini untuk disusui! Kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu ne! Mungkin kau akan lelah setelah ini!" ungkap Changmin membelai lembut surai Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mencerna omongan Changmin. Mereka? Bayinya lebih dari satukah? Kembar? Ah, dia tak tahu! Kyuhyun dan changmin memang tak pernah melihat bayinya lewat USG sewaktu Kyuhyun hamil dulu. Biarlah menjadi kejutan pikir mereka. Kyuhyun memang dari awal yakin jika ia mengandung anak kembar. Perutnya saja terlihat sangat besar bahkan ia merasakan banyak tendangan saat usia kehamilannya memasuki bulan ke 6. Ternyata prediksinya benar! Anak kembar!

"Jadi bayi kita kembar Minie? Kembar apa? Kembar pengantinkah?" Tanya Kyuhyun menatap intens mata Bambi milik suami tercintanya itu.

"Kau pasti akan terkejut Chagi~ya! Lihat saja sebentar lagi!" jawab Changmin singkat. Sepertinya Mr. Shim ingin membuat kejutan!

Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Ia tengah merajuk! Hey, bagaimanapun ia ingin tahu jenis kelamin bayinya. Ia kan tak sadar saat di Operasi tadi. Ditengah kerundungannya, suara pintu kamarnya terdengar seperti dibuka seseorang. Kini tampak 6 orang suster dengan masing-masing mendorong dua buah box bayi. Meminta izin untuk masuk. Lalu menghampiri ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Mereka kehausan! Apakah anda sudah siap untuk menyusui mereka, Nyonya?" Tanya salah satu suster pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terperangah melihat keduabelas bayi dihadapannya. Namun, ia berusaha berpositive Thinking dan mengira jika sepuluh bayi lagi bukan miliknya. Mungkin milik ibu lain yang berada dirumah sakit ini!

"Tentu saja! Saya siap! Jadi yang manakah bayi saya! Apakah yang dua ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya menunjuk bayi laki-laki yang berbalut kain babyblue dan perempuan yang dibungkus dengan balutan pink, yang ada tepat dihadapannya.

Suster disamping Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihat kepolosan ibu baru itu. Tak tahukah ia jika kedua belas itu adalah anaknya?

"Yang perempuan ini bayi anda yang pertama, dan yang lelaki bayi anda yang terakhir!" ujar suster lainnya menegaskan.

"Oh! Benarkah? Baiklah, aku senang punya dua bayi kembar yang lucu!" kyuhyun tersenyum namun membuat yang ada disana menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia masih belum mengerti jika bayi-bayi dihadapannya itu adalah bayinya.

"Maaf Nyonya Shim, bayi anda bukan hanya dua! Tetapi keduabelas bayi ini adalah bayi anda!" ucap suster yang tepat bersebelahan dengan Changmin.

**1 Detik**

**2 Detik**

**3 Detik**

"Minieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" pekik Kyuhyun dengan suara tingginya. Membuat suster yang ada disana menutup kedua telinga mereka. Sedangkan Changmin yang sedari diam, menghampiri kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tengah bahagia menyusui bayinya yang ke Sembilan. Bayi yeoja yang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Setelah tadi berkaget-kaget ria akan peristiwa nyata yang menimpa dirinya. Melahirkan 12 bayi kembar! Kebahagiaannya tak dapat ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Apalagi suami tercintanya selalu mendampingi dirinya dan kedua belas bayinya. Meski lelah, ia akan tetap berusaha untuk menjaga dan merawat keduabelas bayinya tumbuh besar dan menjadi anak-anak yang kuat dan cerdas.

"Minie! Lihatlah~!" Lirih Kyuhyun memanggil Changmin. Ia menunjukkan bayi nya yang ke sepuluh, untuk disusui. "Wajahnya seperti panda! Pipinya Chubby sekali!" girang Kyuhyun menatap wajah bayinya itu.

"Ne, benar Chagiya~! Eh, bukankah waktu kau hamil 6 bulan, pernah mengidam ingin melihat panda di kebun binatang?" ingat Changmin. Tentu saja, saat kyuhyun hamil, Changmin selalu bersusah payah untuk memenuhi keinginan anehnya. Termasuk mengenakan pakaian naga selama tiga hari tiga malam.

"Iya! Aku mengingatnya! Tapi aku tak tahu, jika bayiku juga akan ada yang seperti Baby Panda! Tapi kenapa wajah mereka mirip dengan mu saja! Setelah dilihat, tidak ada yang sepertiku!" Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, seraya mengelus pipi Chubby milik bayi ke-10 nya.

"Aish… lihat saja kulit mereka juga banyak yang sepertimu Chagi! Bahkan banyak yang mewarisi pipi Chubbymu ini! Mereka juga mirip denganmu!" ujar Changmin menenangkan kyuhyun sebelum ia merajuk parah.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan mata berbinar. "Jinjjaro? Heum, tapi kenapa yang ini kulitnya coklat sekali. Bahkan melebihi dirimu! Aku ngidam apa kemarin ya?"

Changmin meihat bayinya yang ke-11 yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun. Benar! Kulitnya sangat coklat. Ia mencoba mengingat makanan aneh saat kyuhyun mengidam. "Heum, Kyu! Bukankah saat kau hamil dari bulan ketiga hingga bulan ketujuh, kau selalu makan makanan serba coklat? Susu coklat, Es krim coklat, Pudding coklat, waffle Coklat, dan semua coklat-coklat lainnya!"

"Eh? Benar! Tapi kenapa dia saja yang kulitnya berwarna coklat?" Tanya kyuhyun lagi. Dari semua bayinya hanya yang ini yang kulitnya berbeda.

"Mungkin saja, selama kau makan coklat, hanya dia yang menyerap sari pati coklatnya. Sudahlah, bagaimanapun mereka semua anak-anak kita! Jeongmal Gomawo! Aku mencintaimu!" Changmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun yang telah selesai menyusui ke-12 anaknya.

Kyuhyun balas menatap Changmin penuh cinta. "Nado, aku juga mencintaimu, Minie!"

.

.

.

**~o0o~**

Kyuhyun dan Changmin memasuki Flat sederhana milik mereka, seraya membawa masing-masing dua bayi di tangan mereka, dibantu dengan para suster Rumah sakit. Hari ini tepat hari kepulangan Kyuhyun dari rumah sakit, setelah tiga hari memulihkan kondisinya disana. Kyuhyun memang kuat! Setelah melahirkan dua belas bayi kembar, kondisinya justru lebih sehat dari seorang ibu yang melahirkan dua bayi kembar saja. Ini merupakan anugerah dari Tuhan untuknya yang patut disyukuri. Ia berjanji akan terus berdoa untuk bersyukur pada Tuhan.

Changmin tengah membereskan sejumlah barang-barang Kyuhyun. Mulai dari pakaiannya hingga pakaian bayi mereka. Para suster juga sudah kembali ke Rumah sakit. Membuat Changmin dan Kyuhyun harus berusaha sendiri merawat bayi-bayi mereka. Mungkin setelah ini, mereka akan memanggil jasa Baby Sitter untuk membantu mereka. Mungkin empat atau lima Baby sitters.

"Kau lelah Min? Beristirahatlah jika lelah?" ucap Kyuhyun membuat Changmin menghentikan kesibukan dari acara berberesnya.

Changmin menoleh sekilas sembari tersenyum. "Tenang saja Chagi! Aku takkan pernah lelah untukmu! Justru dirimulah yang seharusnya merasa lelah! Bagaimanapun, aku akan tetap disisimu untuk membantu!"

"Jeongmal Gomawo! Heum!" Kyuhyun tersenyum lega. Meskipun hidup dalam kesederhanaan tanpa ada dukungan dari keluarga, namun Kyuhyun bisa bahagia sebab Changmin selalu disisinya. Mendukungnya tanpa kenal lelah. Suaminya tercinta!

**Huwee Huwee Huwee**

**Huwee Huwee Huwee**

Ditengah acara bermesraan ria dengan Changmin, Kyuhyun dikejutkan oleh suara tangisan bayi-bayinya. Walaupun tidak semua yang menangis, tapi tetap saja membuat Kyuhyun kewalahan dan repot seketika. Changmin hanya bisa tersenyum menatap wajah memelas istrinya. Memohon agar ia bisa membantu Kyuhyun menenangkan ke enam bayinya yang sedang menangis.

"Mereka hanya kehausan, Kyu! Mungkin mereka ingin minum ASI!" timpal Changmin berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun.

"Hah! Kapan kenyangnya? Jika begini! Aku bisa kurus dalam sekejab!" keluh Kyuhyun kesal. Pasalnya baru beberapa Jam lalu ia menyusui duabelas bayinya. Kini mereka haus lagi!

"Nanti juga terbiasa. Lagipula air susumu juga banyak. Sayang jika terbuang!" kembali Changmin menenangkan sang Istri yang tengah menyusui bayi ke-4 nya.

"Hah! Aku kuat! Jangan khawatir! Eh, Min bukankah kita belum memberikan mereka nama?" kyuhyun berujar tiba-tiba. Membuat Changmin tak kalah kagetnya.

Changmin menepuk dahinya sekilas. "Benar! Dua belas! Banyak sekali! Kyu bagaimana jika enam dari mereka diberi nama Korea, dan yang enam lagi nama Mandarin. Bagaimanapun kita tinggal di China sekarang!" usul Changmin membuat Kyuhyun memasang pose berpikir dengan imutnya.

"Baiklah! Aku setuju! Yang perempuan kau saja yang beri nama, untuk yang lelaki aku saja ne?" tawar Kyuhyun. Changmin mengangguk pasrah. Biarlah, asal Kyuhyunnya bahagia.

Kyuhyun mengurutkan kedua belas bayinya. Yang pertama adalah bayi perempuan. "Bagaimana kalau Xiumin, Shim Xiumin!" usul Changmin.

"Xiumin? Nama Mandarin ya? Aku suka!" teriak Kyuhyun girang. "Lalu untuk yang Yeoja kedua siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ehm.. Luhan! Sepertinya Shim Luhan bagus! Lihat wajahnya imut dan kecil seperti Rusa!"

Kyuhyun menatap wajah bayi keduanya. Benar-benar imut! "Baiklah yang ketiga adalah Namja. Ehm.. Yifan! Shim Yifan? Eottokhe?"

Changmin menatap miris istrinya. "Waeyo? Kenapa dari yang pertama sampai yang ketiga nama mandarin semua?"

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Eh, benar juga! Tapi aku suka nama itu! Setelah ini nama Korea saja, Eotthe?" pinta Kyuhyun dengan Puppy eyesnya. Aish! Siapa yang tahan!

"Baiklah! Yang keempat Namja lagi! Giliranmu Kyunie!" ujar Changmin singkat.

"Bagaimana kalau Junmyeon. Kau lihat senyum nya seperti malaikat! Sepertinya dia akan menjadi sosok yang paling dewasa di antara saudara-saudaranya nanti!" usul Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku setuju! Yang kelima dan keenam adalah Yeoja. Aku pikir Yixing dan Baekhyun sangat cocok!" changmin menaikturunkan alisnya menatap Kyuhyun yang masih memikirkan nama berikutnya.

"Heum! Bayi yang ketujuh dan kedelapan adalah namja! Aku pikir keduanya lebih bagus menggunakan nama Korea, Jongdae dan Chanyeol! Akan sangat lucu jika aku memanggilnya dengan Jongie dan Yeolie!" Mata Kyuhyun berbinar-binar menyebut nama panggilan kesayangan untuk bayi-bayinya itu.

"Yang kesembilan dan kesepuluh adalah Yeoja! Aku pikir Kyungsoo dan Zi Tao sangat bagus. Baby Panda Tao! Si mata Panda!"

Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk imut. "Benar, tinggal yang terakhir! Heum, Jong In dan Sehun sepertinya cocok! Jonginie dan Sehunie tampan!" ucap Kyuhyun menimang Putra terakhirnya. Shim Sehun!

"Jonginie? Bukankah tadi Jongdae, akan dipanggil dengan Jongie? Walaupun berbeda, tetap saja kedengarannya sama Kyunie!"

Kyuhyun menepuk dahinya. "Benar! Eum, bagaimana jika Shim Jong dae, dipanggil dengan nama mandarin Chen? Bukankah kita tadi sepakat jika nama bayi-bayi kita enam dari nama korea dan enam dari nama mandarin?" usul Kyuhyun dibalas anggukan Changmin.

"Baiklah! Chenie! Namamu adalah Chen! Shim Jong Dae atau Shim Chen!" Changmin membawa bayi ketujuhnya, Chen, kedalam gendongannya.

.

.

**Rona bahagia masih menyelimuti pasangan muda ini. Namun, akankah kebahagiaan ini tetap bertahan? **

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong!**

**Saya bawa FF Baru!**

**Mianhae, saya gak sabar mau Update FF ini! **

**Ini idenya udah Lama tapi baru terealisasi untuk ditulis sekarang!**

**FF ini inspirasinya dari Kisah Seorang Ibu di China yang melahirkan 11 Bayi kembar. **

**Namun Undang-undang di China hanya memperbolehkan setiap keluarga mempunyai 1 anak saja. Dan yang sisanya harus dibunuh. **

**Saya jadi terpikir untuk menulis FF berdasarkan kisah ini dengan segala penambahan konfliknya!**

**Adakah yang berkenan dengan FF ini?**

**Disini saya menggunakan EXO yang berjumlah 12 Member sebagai Anak ChangKyu. **

**Bagaimanakah Kisah selanjutnya?**

**Siapakah yang akan dipilih Kyuhyun Dan Changmin, dan menyisakan 11 bayi yang akan dibunuh. **

**Last Word!**

**Jeongmal Gomawo!**

**RnR Juseyo...**

**:) :) :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Journey To Get Love**

**From : Kyunie Min_Kim Min Hee**

**Main Pair : ChangKyu and All of Couple in SM, [Jonghyun SHINee Lee Sungmin **

**SUJU as Kyuhyun's Parents], [Jung Yunho Kim Jaejoong as **

**Changmin's Parents] except EXO!Brothership**

**Genre : Journey, Romance, Hurt, Comedy**

**Length : Chapter**

**Disclaimer : God, Parents, ELF, Themselves, SMent and Their Family. Except Kyuhyun **

**is mine!**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Some Plots are mussy, AU, Genderswitch For All of Ukes**

**Summary :**

**We are one! We will get a long Journey to search our Love. Our Beloved Parents.**

**~HAPPY READING GUYS~**

**Chapter 2**

**~o0o~**

**[Nowon, South Korean] [Kim's Mansion]**

**16 Desember 1995**

**10.00 Am**

Pagi hari yang cerah di kediaman keluarga Kim. Kim Jong Hyun, sang kepala keluarga, seorang CEO di KIMCHO CORP yang bergerak dibidang Industri, tengah duduk tenang di Ruang Keluarga, seraya membaca Surat kabar pagi seperti biasanya. Seulas senyum terlukis dibibirnya saat melihat sang Istri, Lee Sungmin, yang membawakannya secangkir Kopi hangat dan duduk tepat disampingnya.

Sungmin tampak menatap intens suaminya, berusaha membicarakan sesuatu, namun terlihat enggan untuk mengatakannya. Jonghyun yang sadar akan raut wajah berbeda milik istrinya, menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya, lalu bertanya akan hal yang membuat istrinya muram.

"Waeyo? Ada masalah apa Ming?" Tanya Pria yang sudah tak bisa lagi dibilang masih muda itu. Usianya bahkan sudah kepala lima.

"Ani, hanya saja aku punya firasat buruk!" ucap Sungmin meyakinkan. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia sering memiliki perasaan tak nyaman mengenai sesuatu.

Jonghyun menelusuri mata Sungmin lebih dalam. Mencari tahu maksud firasat buruk yang diucapkannya tadi. "Kau memikirkan Kyuhyunie?" Tanya Jonghyun tepat sasaran.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ne~! Akhir-akhir ini aku sering bermimpi buruk tentang dia! Hah~! Aku merindukannya! Ini sudah dua tahun sejak dia pergi!" lirih sungmin.

"Biarkan saja dia berbuat sesuka hatinya! Dia telah bahagia dengan pria brengsek itu! Jadi untuk apa kita memikirkan anak yang bahkan tak peduli pada orang tuanya!" cecar Jonghyun kesal. Ia masih menyimpan amarah pada Putrinya itu. Kim Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap kesal pada suaminya. Sampai kapan Jonghyun akan keras kepala? Dia hanya ingin bertemu kembali dengan putri kesayangannya. Putri kecilnya.

"Hyunie! Sampai kapan kau akan membenci anakmu! Dia Putrimu! Darah dagingmu! Dia juga tak akan pergi dari kita, jika kau memberinya restu menikah dengan pria yang dicintainya!" pekik Sungmin lagi. Air mata tak urung menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Ia menangis, memikirkan bagaimana nasib putri nya sekarang.

"Ming! Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Kyuhyun! Menikah dengan Pria yang bahkan tak jelas pekerjaannya, sama saja membuat masa depan Kyuhyun jadi sengsara! Dia lebih pantas jika bersanding dengan Seorang Choi Siwon daripada menikah dengan lelaki Brengsek keturunan Jung itu!" timpal Jonghyun marah.

Sungmin kembali terisak. Selalu saja seperti ini. Suaminya tak akan mau kalah jika berdebat tentang Kyuhyun. Selalu saja egois, selalu ucapannya yang harus dianggap benar. Semua karena suaminya! Jika saja Jonghyun merestui Kyuhyun menikah dengan Changmin, kekasihya, mungkin dia bisa berbahagia saat ini melihat kebahagiaan Kyuhyun. Sampai kapan ia menunggu Kyuhyun nya kembali!

"Aku membencimu! Teruslah berpihak pada keegoisanmu!" ucap Sungmin berlalu meninggalkan Jonghyun yang terpaku. Tidak! Bukan seperti ini yang ia inginkan!

.

.

.

.

**[Tokyo, Jepang] [Jung's Mansion]**

Sementara itu suasana berbeda menyelimuti keluarga Jung. Jung Yunho dan Istrinya Kim –Jung- Jaejoong. Rona bahagia terpatri di wajah keduanya, ketika Informan yang selama ini mereka percayai sebagai mata-mata, memberikan kabar bahagia. Kabar kelahiran keduabelas cucu mereka! Jaejoong yang bahagia, tak pelak mengeluarkan air mata nya menatap satu persatu foto wajah keduabelas cucunya yang berhasil diabadikan oleh sang Informan saat di Rumah sakit. Berbekal informasi dan kerja sama dari Pihak Rumah sakit tentunya, tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

Saat ini hanya itulah yang mampu Yunho dan Jaejoong lakukan untuk mengetahui perkembangan rumah tangga kecil milik Putra mereka, Jung Changmin. Tak banyak yang bisa mereka lakukan, mengingat Putra nya telah memutuskan hubungan dengan mereka berdua. Hingga akhirnya pergi bersama sang kekasih tercinta, dan menikah diam-diam. Yunho dan Jaejoong telah sadar dan merasa bersalah, namun tak banyak yang bisa mereka perbuat untuk mengembalikan Changmin pada mereka berdua.

"Yunie! Lihatlah, keduabelas cucu kita lucu sekali! Aku tak menyangka jika Kyuhyun sesubur itu!" pekik Jaejoong saat melihat Foto cucu-cucunya.

Yunho tak kalah senangnya, saat melihat satu foto bayi Kyuhyun yang terlihat mirip Jaejoong. "Lihat yang ini Boo! Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan mu!"

Jaejoong melihat foto yang ditunjuk Yunho. Benar! Duplikat dirinya saat kecil! Ia kemudian tertarik melihat foto lain yang menampilkan wajah tampan dengan senyum bak malaikat yang menenangkan. "Kau lihat yang ini! Wajahnya teduh sekali! Aku yakin semua orang akan terpesona hanya dengan melihat wajahnya saja!"

Yunho tersenyum mengiyakan. Wajah keduabelas cucunya sangat Cantik dan tampan. Walaupun mereka tak identik. Namun sedikit banyaknya, wajah mereka mewarisi ayah, ibu, serta kakek dan neneknya. Bahkan salah satu dari mereka ada yang mirip dengan besannya, Ani, mungkin sang besan tak menganggap begitu. Kim Jong Hyun.

"Gomawo untuk ini! Aku akan mentransfer uangnya nanti! Untuk sekarang tugasmu selesai! Akan aku hubungi lagi, jika aku membutuhkan informasi lain!" ujar Yunho pada sang Informan.

Sang Informan hanya tersenyum mengangguk, kemudian pamit untuk kembali mengerjakan tugasnya. Meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang masih setia menatap gambaran wajah cucu-cucu mereka.

"Mereka lucu sekali! Aku ingin menggendong mereka!" tangis Jaejoong pecah. Ia sangat merindukan Putranya.

Yunho mendekap erat tubuh Jaejoong, berusaha memberikan ketenangan untuk istri tercintanya. "Sabar Boo! Suatu saat aku yakin, mereka pasti akan kembali pada kita! bersabarlah~!" bisik Yunho pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Beijing, China] [ChangKyu's Flat]**

**11.00 Am**

Changmin dan Kyuhyun tengah disibukkan dengan tangisan keduabelas bayi kembarnya. Semuanya menangis disaat yang bersamaan, membuat keduanya cukup kewalahan. Bahkan untuk sarapan pagi pun mereka tak sempat, mengingat keduabelas bayi itu tak memberikan mereka cukup waktu. Seperti saat ini, empat bayinya haus disaat yang bersamaan dengan enam bayi yang mengompol, lalu dua bayi lagi yang tak bisa tidur. Semuanya hanya ingin bersama Kyuhyun. Membuat Changmin tak bisa membantu. Mereka akan semakin menangis jika Changmin yang menggendong mereka. Hanya si kecil lah, yang masih mentolerir pada Appanya. Sehun, si Magnae, masih bisa tenang jika Appa nya yang menggendong.

"Bagaimana ini Minie? Mereka semua tak mau diam?" rengek Kyuhyun. Ia sudah sangat lelah mengurus kedua belas bayinya dalam waktu empat hari ini.

"Aish! Tenangkan saja mereka satu persatu. Aku juga bingung, hanya Sehunlah yang mau aku gendong!" balas Changmin lagi. Saat ini Kyuhyun tengah menggendong baby Tao dan baby Luhan bersamaan.

**Huwee Huwee**

**Huwee Huwee**

Terdengar dua tangisan melengking yang bersamaan. Baby Baekhyun dan Baby Chen. Sepertinya mereka berdua tak nyaman mendengar tangisan para saudaranya. Sehingga membuat mereka tak bisa tidur. Kyuhyun meletakkan Luhan dan Tao di ranjangnya, kemudian menghampiri Baekhyun dan Chen, berusaha menenangkan keduanya. Sementara Changmin masih berusaha membantu dengan melihat yang lainnya.

"Eh, Kyu! Kau lihat mereka berdua?" tunjuk Changmin pada Bayi Chanyeol dan Kris tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun menoleh sebentar melihat kedua bayinya itu. "Waeyo?" Tanya Kyuhyun bergumam.

"Mereka menangisnya keren sekali! Bayi kita yang lain menangis hingga wajah memerah, mereka berdua justru cool sekali!" ungkap Changmin membuat Kyuhyun kesal. Hya! Dia bahkan sudah lelah menenangkan bayi-bayinya, changmin malah memperhatikan Cara menangis bayinya.

"Leluconmu tak lucu! Sekarang bantu aku! Xiumin, Kai, Kyungsoo, Suho, dan Lay belum diganti popoknya!" titah Kyuhyun membuat Changmin kembali mendesah pasrah!

.

.

Berselang satu jam, kini Changmin dan Kyuhyun bisa bernafas lega. Keduabelas bayi mereka sudah tenang dan tertidur pulas. Menyisakan mereka yang beristirahat, membiarkan beberapa butiran peluh menetes di wajah keduanya.

"Kyu, kita harus segera mencari jasa Baby Sitter! Jika seperti ini, kita bisa mati mendadak!" usul Changmin pada Kyuhyun yang tengah berbaring ria di atas karpet.

"Terserah mu saja! Aku lelah sekali! Kau tidak bekerja Min?" kali ini Kyuhyun teringat jika suaminya telah cuti selama tiga hari.

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Ani! Aku cuti seminggu dari sekolah. Untungnya, Mr. Wu masih bisa mengerti!" jawab Changmin tanpa menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

Saat ini Changmin bekerja sebagai seorang Guru Matematika di Senior High School di China. Meski umurnya masih terbilang muda, 23 Tahun, namun kejeniusannya membuatnya langsung diterima bekerja disana. Sementara Kyuhyun bekerja sebagai di sebuah perusahaan Game terbesar di China. Ia berusaha membantu Changmin, agar bisa memenuhi kebutuhan mereka. Setidaknya meski jauh dari kata kemewahan, ia merasa cukup dengan kesederhanaan hidupnya sekarang bersama Changmin. Apalagi ditambah keduabelas bayinya, membuat ia semakin bersemangat untuk menjalankan hidupnya.

Jika dulu Kyuhyun yang hidup dipenuhi kemewahan akan berbagai fasilitas yang ia dapatkan hanya dengan meminta pada Appa nya. Kini ia harus berusaha sendiri untuk mendapatkan itu semua. Ia menjadi mandiri setelah mencintai lelaki pilihan hatinya, bahkan ia rela mengorbankan gelimangan harta serta kedua orang tuanya demi sang lelaki pilihannya.

**~o0o~**

**[Beijing, China]**

**[Lembaga Kerajaan, China Depelovement Research Foundation]**

Seorang pria berkacamata dengan tinggi sekitar 185 cm tengah sibuk berdiskusi dengan Pejabat tinggi kekaisaran. Mimik serius dengan penuh ketegangan tampak muncul di raut wajahnya. Berkali-kali ia menunjukkan kekesalan dihadapan pejabat tinggi yang mengenakan baju mewah khas kerajaan itu. Sang pejabat hanya tersenyum meremehkan menatapnya.

"Tidak bisakah kita hentikan saja undang-undang ini?" Tanya Pria tinggi itu tegas.

Sang Pejabat kembali tersenyum sinis. "Kau berani melanggar aturan! Lagipula mereka bukan berkebangsaan China. Mereka berasal dari korea! Jika mereka tak bisa menyanggupi Undang-undang ini, lebih baik mereka dideportasi dari Negara ini!" titah sang Pejabat, membuat pria itu lagi-lagi harus menelan ludah kecut.

"Tapi, bagaimanapun itu sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan! Membunuh 11 bayi dan hanya menyisakan satu bayi pilihan! Jika anda yang berada disituasi ini, apa yang akan anda lakukan?" Tanya nya kembali membuat sang pejabat berang.

"Kau hanya Petugas di Lembaga ini! Tugasmu hanya melakukan perintah Kerajaan! Jika kau tak ingin dipecat, lakukan tugasmu dengan baik!" teriak sang pejabat kesal.

Sang Pria tinggi hanya menghela nafas sejenak sebeum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tapi, aku tak sanggup lagi! Sudah berapa bayi yang dibunuh! Hanya karena peraturan bodoh itu!"

"Terserah padamu! Kau boleh mengantarkan surat pengunduran diri jika tak ingin melakukan tugas ini!" Sang pejabat meninggalkan pria tinggi yang hanya bisa terdiam. Inilah pekerjaannya.

**Drrrt Drrrt Drrrt**

Disaat yang bersamaan, getaran ponsel membuyarkan lamunan sang Pria tinggi. Melihat nama yang tertera pada Layar ponselnya. Sekilas ia masih bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Hallo! Shi, Henly, Weishenme?" Tanya nya tenang.

"Mimi-Ge! Dokter bilang, sampai kapanpun kita tak bisa memiliki anak!" ujar sang penelpon membuat sang Pria tinggi kembali terpaku. Apa maksudnya?

"Bicara yang Jelas, Liu Xian Hua!" titahnya singkat pada si penelpon. Istrinya.

"Dokter bilang aku mandul, Dui Bu Qi, aku tak bisa memberimu keturunan!" isak Henly, pada Suaminya.

Sang suami, si Pria Tinggi, hanya bisa tersenyum kecut mendengar penuturan Istrinya. Berusaha tenang saat mendengar tangis istrinya. Hatinya sungguh tersayat, namun tak bisa berbuat apapun.

"Hah, sudahlah! Jangan sedih! Kita cari jalan keluarnya! Nanti kita bicarakan dirumah! Pip!" Zhoumi, sang suami, memutuskan sambungan telpon itu sepihak. Berpikir menerawang jauh akan kejadian yang barusan menimpanya.

"Sepertinya aku terkena Hukum karma! Selama ini aku membunuh begitu banyak bayi yang tak berdosa! Sekarang justru aku tak bisa mendapatkan keturunan!" zhoumi tersenyum miris. Memohon ampun akan dosanya. Walaupun bukan dia yang membunuh bayi itu secara langsung. Namun, dia juga yang bertugas memisahkan para bayi dari ibunya. Hanya sebab tugas dan pekerjaan yang ia jalani. Tak ada pilihan selain melakukan hal itu. Betapa berat saat harus melihat butir-butir kalimat ditiap lembaran undang-undang.

[Undang- Undang satu anak di China oleh **China Depelovement Research Foundation**. Jika seorang ibu melahirkan bayi kembar, maka bayinya yang lain akan dibunuh, dan sang Ibu hanya bisa memilih satu bayi saja untuk diasuh.]

**~o0o~**

**[Beijing Luxury's Apartment] **

**7.00 Pm**

Zhoumi memasuki Apartemennya dengan langkah gontai. Mencoba menelurusi setiap sudut ruangan, mencari sosok Yeoja yang ia cintai. Liu Xian Hua atau Henly. Hatinya masih saja terluka mendengar penuturan sang istri tadi siang. Istrinya mandul. Tak bisa memiliki Keturunan! Ia tak pernah membayangkan hal ini sebelumnya. Ia juga mendambakan suara tangisan kecil dari anak yang akan memanggilnya Daddy. Semua ini karma untuknya. Ditengah kemuramannya, sang Istri menghampirinya dengan senyum paksaan yang tak seperti biasa. Senyum perih menahan tangis.

"Gege! Dui Bu qi! Aku tak tahu sebelumnya jika aku mandul!" ujar Henly terisak. Dia merasa bersalah pada suaminya.

"Ini semua salahku! Aku yang mendapatkan karma akan ulahku! Semua ini karena aku tak bisa mencegah saat bayi-bayi itu dibunuh! Tuhan menghukumku dengan tidak memberikanku keturunan!" bantah Zhoumi. Ia tak mau hanya istrinya saja yang merasa bersalah.

"Tapi… semua ini juga salahku!" ujar Henly lagi. Mencoba tak terisak kembali, namun air matanya dengan mudah lolos begitu saja.

"Hah! Besok aku harus kembali melihat bayi-bayi terbunuh!" keluh Zhoumi.

Henly menghentikan tangisannya lalu menatap mata suaminya. "Gege ditugaskan lagi? Cukup sudah! Berhentilah dari pekerjaan itu! Gege masih bisa bekerja di tempat lain! Aku juga masih bisa membantu Gege bekerja!"

Zhoumi mendekap tubuh istrinya. "Tidak mungkin! Hanya orang bodoh yang menolak pekerjaan di dalam lembaga kerajaan. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia! Aku lakukan semuanya untukmu!" lirih zhoumi.

"Untuk apa, jika dalam hidup kita dihantui rasa bersalah! Kau membiarkan saja bayi-bayi itu terbunuh, sementara kita disini juga membutuhkan kehadiran bayi!" pekik Henly dalam pelukan erat Zhoumi.

Zhoumi mencerna sekilas ucapan istrinya. Tersenyum sejenak sembari menenangkan Henly. "Ada cara lain, tanpa harus membunuh mereka!" gumamnya.

.

.

**~o0o~**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong!**

**Mianhae Telat Update...**

**Bahkan FF yang lain juga Belum di Update.**

**Kemarin selama Sebulan saya tak bisa login FFn.**

**Dan selama 3 bulan ini saya harus PPL di Desa.**

**Jadi Jarang Dapat sinyal untuk Modem.**

**Mianhae!**

**Last Word!**

**Jeongmal Gomawo**

***Bow**

**-RNR Juseyo-**


End file.
